


And No One Feels Like You

by lumiereandcogsworth



Series: sweet moments [8]
Category: Beauty and the Beast (2017)
Genre: F/M, Married Life, Romance, Soulmates, Teasing, True Love, Young Love, the banter. the teasing. we love them, you ever think about all those parties adam had as a prince and how all along belle was THE ONE?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:08:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27807316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lumiereandcogsworth/pseuds/lumiereandcogsworth
Summary: Adam stared at her for a minute, he thought it quite ridiculous, just how much he loved her. He looked away, answering with a simple confidence. “No I’ve actually always quite liked your name.”Belle’s face softened. “Really?”“Yes, it suits you.” He looked over to her fondly. “You are, in fact, beautiful.”
Relationships: Adam/Belle (Disney)
Series: sweet moments [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1334377
Comments: 4
Kudos: 30





	And No One Feels Like You

**Author's Note:**

> I just like to think that Belle and Adam would be a very famously in love royal couple. Because yeah :)
> 
> Title is from "And If My Heart Should Somehow Stop" by James Vincent McMorrow! (Thanks Jess!)

The door to the drawing room closed, Belle paced across the room with a newspaper in her hand. She held it out to her husband, who had been sitting on the sofa reading a book. “Did you see this?” 

Adam lowered the book and looked up at her, taking the paper. “Probably not.” 

“The third page,” Belle said, walking over to the window to have a look outside. Night had fallen, the stars sparkled in the sky and the breeze made it look like the tree tops were waving to her in the distance. 

_ “‘Trouble in the Allied Monarch,’” _ Adam read the headline, then skimmed the article searchingly. “‘Their king and queen have not been seen together in four months. Reports wonder how stable their marriage is.’” He looked up at her. “What do I care about our allied monarch’s marital status?” 

Belle turned. “Keep reading, they mention us.” 

He scanned the paper further, reading through it silently until, “‘the people of France are fortunate to still have their king and queen to look to as a beacon of marital bliss, in times when royal marriages, more public than any others, seem more fruitless than ever before.’” He looked up at her once more. “We’re producing fruit, are we?” 

His wife laughed, hugging her arms around herself. “Apparently. We have  _ marital bliss.” _

Adam tried to sense her tone. “Well, don’t we?” 

“We do!” She beamed. “I don’t know, I felt proud reading it, that’s all.” Adam grinned, folding the paper in his lap. Belle came over to the sofa, sitting beside him. “Aren’t you?” 

“Proud? Very much so,” he took her hand, kissing it. He looked down at the folded paper. “I do sympathize with them, though.” 

Belle bent her legs up on the seat, leaning her elbow on the sofa’s back. “How?” 

“Well, most of those  _ public, royal  _ marriages are caught in the same, forced situation that I would have been in, had my life not been…” he smiled at her. “What it was.” He fiddled with the newspaper as he spoke. “It’s a scary feeling, growing up, knowing you’re just going to be pinned with the most politically suitable companion‒ regardless of how well you know each other or how suited you actually are.” 

“I hadn’t thought of it like that,” Belle considered. Her husband shrugged his shoulders, setting the paper and his book on the table beside him. Belle raised her eyebrows. “It is interesting though.” 

“What is?”

“To consider, what if the curse hadn’t happened, but everything else was the same? My father would have still come. But would I have come searching for him? Or would he have been sent back in one piece?” She teased. 

Adam smiled, rolling his eyes and looking up in thought. “God, I have no idea. It’s hard to recall how I was, what I would have been like at that point.” He got up, going to the bar to pour drinks for them both. He brought out two wine glasses from the cabinet, reading the label on the wine bottle before pulling the cork out. “And, well, by all accounts, I could have been married to someone else.” 

Belle perked up, leaning off of her hand. “What?” 

He looked at her for a moment, then back to the glasses. “Well, it’s a small chance, of course. I was never keen on hastening the process.” He set the bottle down and took a glass in either hand, walking over and handing one to her, then sitting with his. “Still, every ball and every gala yielded the same, slight opportunity.” Adam held his glass to hers, clinking glasses and both of them taking a drink. 

“Who would you have been married to?” Belle asked.

“What?” 

“If you’d been married, who would it have been?” 

A smile tugged at Adam’s lips, he narrowed his eyes at her. “Belle, are you jealous?”

She furrowed her eyebrows, twisting the stem of her wine glass. “No.” 

“It seems like you are, a bit,” he chuckled.

“Well, I’m not.” 

“I don’t know why you’d be jealous. You’re the one I married, of course.” Adam grinned, he seemed to be enjoying it a little too much.

Belle’s face felt hot. “Of course, that’s why I’m not jealous.” 

“Right. It’s just, your cheeks have gone a little pink, haven’t they?” 

His wife set the wine glass on the side table and stood up quickly, turning to him. “It’s the wine! And I’m not jealous! I’m simply…” she looked about the room. “Exploring alternate realities.” 

“Of course,” he held his glass up to her in acknowledgement. “My apologies for the assumption, darling.” He drank another sip to hide his smug grin.

“So,” Belle exhaled, sitting back beside him and taking a sip of her wine before continuing. “Back to the story. You’re still human, you’re  _ married, _ to someone who shall remain nameless for the sake of carrying on with our theorizing…” 

Adam chuckled, looking up in thought. “I think perhaps her name would have been… Jacqueline?” 

Belle’s eyes widened, she knew he was just pushing her buttons now, but she had to pull at the thread. “Who’s Jacqueline?”

Her husband laughed. “You  _ are _ jealous!” 

“I am not! Just tell me, for the  _ sake of the theory, _ who is she?”

“She’s fictitious! There’s no Jacqueline, Belle.” He laughed again, but she could tell he was genuine, even if a little giddy about it. His face fell as he stared down at his wine. “It’s not like I remembered their names anyway.” 

Belle leaned on her fist again, taking another sip and looking over at the fire crackling under the mantel. She turned back to her husband. “Do you think my name is too short?” 

He raised his eyes to her in confusion. “What?” 

_ “Belle, Belle.  _ There are all these fancy, long names and I’m one syllable, five letters ‒ but really only three with some doubling ‒ plain, old,  _ Belle.” _

Adam stared at her for a minute, he thought it quite ridiculous, just how much he loved her. He looked away, answering with a simple confidence. “No I’ve actually always quite liked your name.” 

Belle’s face softened. “Really?”

“Yes, it suits you.” He looked over to her fondly. “You are, in fact, beautiful.” They smiled at each other, Adam quirked an eyebrow. “The story would be quite different if you weren’t.”

Her smile faded, looking down for a moment. “Well I’m not always going to look like this.” 

“Of course you will.” 

“No, what about when we’re old and grey? With our skin all dried up and hanging about‒?”

Adam winced. “That’s enough detail.” She laughed, feeling she’d made her point. Adam held up a finger. “But my belief still stands. You’ll always be my Belle, and my Belle will always be the most lovely, beautiful woman in the room. Time has no bearing on that.” 

Belle blushed, her stomach twisting in a knot of butterflies. She wondered how he could still do that, even after all this time. She looked away, fixing the skirt of her dress and pretending not to care. “I bet you said the same thing to Jacqueline.” 

Her husband burst out laughing, setting his wine glass on the side table and looking over at her. “I’m quite certain I did not.” He held out his hand to her, pulling her when she took it.

She slid closer, climbing onto his lap and facing him, wrapping her arms around his shoulders. Adam looked at her, his hands resting around her waist, taking her in,  _ all _ of her. “No,” he surmised. “I don’t think it would have worked out with any of the others. There’s something quite wonderful about you.” 

Belle smiled, inching closer to his face. “Tell me more.” Her husband smiled back, kissing her, letting it be his endless answer. The fire roared with warmth and the stars grew numerous outside, but the king and queen held each other closer, locked in kiss after kiss, letting the night carry them away. 


End file.
